


Tease

by CelticKitten25



Series: Hermione/Bellatrix Hogwarts Smut [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, Mutual Masturbation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 09:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20992310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelticKitten25/pseuds/CelticKitten25
Summary: Bellatrix was a double agent and worked alongside Hermione during the war. After the war, they danced around their mutual attraction until Hermione graduated. Now they are both working at Hogwarts and are exploring their relationship but Hermione isn't ready to go all the way, but dammit!!! Bellatrix is just so darn sexy that she is willing to do some things to reward her patient girlfriend.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> One of my wife's cousins told me she could only be a waist-up lesbian. 
> 
> This is what happened when my brain rolled with that comment...

It was finally the weekend at Hogwarts and Hermione was thrilled. She finished her full week of teaching the first and second years Transfiguration classes and was looking forward to working on her paper for her Mastery over the weekend. Hermione was in line to take over McGonogall’s position once her research was done and she passed her tests to earn her professorship. She was also thrilled that it was the weekend because she had a quiet evening planned with her girlfriend, Bellatrix Black, the current Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. They were going to enjoy the evening revising the current draft of her chapter while enjoying glasses of firewhiskey and each other’s company. Hermione smiled to herself as she looked at her girlfriend talking to Professor Sprout next to her. The war was long over and luckily they won with minimal losses thanks to Bellatrix’s contribution to the Order. Bellatrix’s stint as double agent was uncovered when Bellatrix saved Hermione from Rodolphus’ attack in the Ministry in Hermione’s 5th year. Since that day the two witches fell into a natural friendship as they found similarities as being one of the few witches who saw action on the field. During what was supposed to be Hermione’s 7th year, Bellatrix protected and assisted Hermione, Harry and Ron in their quest for the horcruxes and helped them win the final battle. Hermione will always remembered with glee the look on Voldemort’s face when Bellatrix’s betrayal was revealed. It was what made her kiss the older witch when they were in the Chamber of Secrets destroying one of the last objects. 

The year following the battle, Hermione knew they danced around their mutual attraction. It was hard when Bellatrix was named the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor for Hermione’s 7th year. Hermione often lost herself in daydreams as she watched the beautiful witch speak with passion. They managed to behave with only a few stolen kisses. They had made it official and came out to their family and friends when Hermione accepted a research position with McGonagall right before the new year started. They agreed to take it slow, building up the physical part of the relationship while learning how to be the best partner for the other. Both had suffered and were determined to be each other’s rocks. 

After dinner, they had retreated to Hermione’s quarters for their night in. They wanted to get some work done before attending the highly anticipated Gryffindor/Slytherin match the following morning. They had been sitting close to each other on the large leather couch. Bellatrix had unbuttoned her robe and curled her legs up. She had an arm laying across the back of the couch and she laid her chin on Hermione’s shoulder. Hermione laid against Bellatrix as she read aloud the section that she was having a difficult time with. Bellatrix got lost in Hermione’s voice as she read along. She stroked Hermione’s side lightly, her fingers becoming more adventurous as she became intoxicated with Hermione’s scent. The full sensation of Hermione’s voice, her smell and how well she fit in Bellatrix’s arms sent her body into overdrive. She didn’t mean it to escalate but the next thing she knew she was kissing Hermione’s neck, enjoying Hermione’s shivers. The first taste of Hermione’s skin sent Bellatrix’s hormones into overdrive. Her hand moved towards Hermione’s stomach and tugged her harder into her embrace. Bellatrix kissed up Hermione’s neck, and rested by her ear. 

“Oh, Hermione” Bellatrix whispered into the younger witch’s ear. “You smell so wonderful tonight.”

“Baby, I-I should put this away before it gets messed up” Hermione gasped as she started to pull away from Belaltrix’s arms. Bellatrix groaned at the loss and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry Hermione. We can continue with your paper. I don’t know what happened.” Bellatrix said as she leaned her head into her hand, trying to quell the desire rushing through her. It was getting harder to maintain space with her girlfriend. Hermione took a look at the state of the older woman. There was a flush on Bellatrix’s cheeks and her jaw was well defined from the constant clench. Hermione knew she wasn’t  _ quite _ ready to go all the way with Bellatrix. It was still early in their relationship. Hermione had her plans for an overdue holiday during Yuletide with the Dark Arts Professor. She would be done with her paper and completely free to Bellatrix’s desires. She planned on taking the older witch to a warm island, wanting to see the woman in a bathing suit. They would sip on their drinks on the beach, forget that they were survivors of war and collapse into bed for days, making love. Hermione shivered at the image. She knew the tickets and hotel reservations were sitting in her desk drawer. It was the only thing motivating her to finish her research. 

But that was still a month away. She didn’t want their first time to be in her Hogwarts room but she didn’t want to deny the obviously wanting woman. She drained her glass and put her paper on her desk. She reached her hand out. 

“Come with me Bella.” Hermione said quietly. Bellatrix opened one eye, gazing at the offered hand. Nodding, she gently took it and allowed Hermione to pull her up. They walked in silence as they entered Hermione’s bedroom. It was draped in burgundy and gold, the large bed overstuffed with red and gold pillows and books lined every wall. Bellatrix smiled softly, the room was a true extension of her witch. Waving her wand, Hermione closed the curtains and lit candles, the golden hue creating a truly mystical profile of her girlfriend. Hermione shed her outer robe and kicked her shoes off. 

“Make yourself comfortable, Bella.” Bellatrix stood still at the edge of the bed. 

“I thought you wanted to wait…” Bellatrix started but was stopped by Hermione’s finger on her lips. 

“I do. I want our first time away from here and everyone. I want to be able to indulge us for days without classes, students or our friends and families. I want to have you completely and utterly all mine. But I know you are suffering. It’s getting harder to deny you” Hermione whispered. Bellatrix was enthralled by Hermione’s speech. Images of taking the younger witch over and over without interruption made her insides quiver with desire. 

“Hermione, you are driving me crazy” Bellatrix whimpered as she pulled the girl toward her into a deep kiss. They kissed slowly, tongues fighting for dominance and hands dragged themselves up and down their bodies. Hermione turned Bellatrix to push her onto the bed. 

“Move up to the pillows, darling.” Hermione said quietly. Together, they situated themselves in the center of the bed with Hermione hovering over Bellatrix. 

“I think we’re entitled to a little make out session? It has been a long week.” Hermione asked with a quirk of the eyebrow. Bellatrix smirked. 

“As much as I enjoy listening to your research…” Bellatrix stopped to nip at Hermione’s neck and grinned when she heard the younger witch whimper, “I agree we are entitled to some  _ quality time _ .” Bellatrix pulled Hermione’s mouth to hers. They both moaned as they set a slow pace to their kiss. Bellatrix trailed a hand to the back of Hermione’s neck and the other to the curve of Hermione’s lower back. Hermione steadied herself on the bed, both hands gripping the mattress as her hips started to move without thought. A particular movement pushed Hermione’s thigh between Bellatrix’s in the  _ perfect spot _ causing a loud groan to vibrate from Bellatrix’s chest. 

“Sweetheart…” Bellatrix whimpered. Hermione pulled away from the kiss with a grin as she felt Bellatrix’s hands tightened. Chuckling, Hermione removed Bellatrix’s hand on her back and dragged it slowly up her side. Staring directly into the darkening eyes of the older witch, she pushed the hand to cup her breast. Bellatrix’s eyes widened as they both groaned at the touch. 

“Bella…” Hermione whispered as she worked Bellatrix’s hand over her breast. 

“You are such a tease…” Bellatrix hissed as her hand took control. Hermione gasped and let out a short chuckled. 

“I know, I’m so  _ sorry _ ” Hermione grinned wickedly, coming up with an idea. She bent her head down and sucked on Bellatrix’s neck. The loud “ _ Fuuuuuck _ ” she received emboldened her decision to proceed with her plan. Bellatrix arched into Hermione and kne she was spiralling out of control. She wasn’t sure she would be able to stop her hand from going lower or under Hermione’s shirt. Both hands were now massaging Hermione’s chest through the formerly unwrinkled shirt. Hermione’s knee was planted directly in line with her throbbing clit and Hermione’s biting was pushing her towards an orgasm. The thought of what was happening made Bellatrix stop. 

“Her-Hermione….stop!” Bellatrix grunted out. Hermione sighed and sat up. Both were out of breath. Bellatrix’s short skirt was wedge almost up to her hips which allowed Hermione a full view of the garter set that held up the thigh highs. Hermione groaned as she trailed her hand along the straps when Bellatrix quickly grabbed them.

“I fear, my darling, if you keep doing that, I will lose my fucking mind and will have to make love to you. I know you’re not ready…” Bellatrix started but stopped when again, Hermione placed a finger on her lips. 

“You have been so wonderful. But I can see how much the waiting has affected you. I just wanted to give you something more. I fear I may have been overzealous….” Hermione grinned as she blushed. Bellatrix chuckled loudly.    


“Yes, that is true. Perhaps I should returned to my quarters.” Hermione flexed her thigh and Bellatrix groaned. “If you can’t feel it already, I need to take care of  _ something _ .” Bellatrix growled as she closed her eyes in pleasure. Her hands rested hard against Hermione’s waist, wanting to pull the girl closer and seek release. Hermione felt the tremble in Bellatrix’s arms and decided to let Bellatrix in on the idea that had came to her. Grinning, Hermione leaned down and let her tongue graze Bellatrix’s ear. 

“Why do you need to leave?” Hermione bit the lobe lightly. Gasping Bellatrix pulled Hermione closer. 

“Because I need to fucking cum! I am a hairsbreadth away from fucking you into oblivion that you will miss the first half of classes next week because you are tied to this bed and shaking from overpleasure.” Bellatrix growled as she shot them up into a sitting position. Hermione groaned. She smirked. 

“You don’t need to leave, Bella.” She took Bellatrix’s hand. 

“Hermione…” Bellatrix warned. She was so close to taking the witch on top of her that she didn’t notice what Hermione was  _ really  _ doing. She gasped as she felt her  _ own _ hand rub her  _ own _ wet panties. 

“Show me. Show me what you were going to do all by yourself.” Hermione husked out. She had slid down Bellatrix’s legs and helped move Bellatrix’s hand against her own self. “At least I will have first hand knowledge of what you like when we do finally make love.” Hermione said lowly. Her eyes lingered on Bellatrix’s face. She smirked at the flush and opened mouth. Bellatrix slowly moved to her knees, keeping her eyes on her girlfriend’s face. This was truly an interesting turn in events. She kissed Hermione softly. 

“Is that what you want?” Bellatrix asked. Hermione nodded quickly. Bellatrix smiled and took Hermione’s hand and moved it slowly to her own center. 

“Then you must do it with me.” Bellatrix whispered as she felt Hermione shudder and nod her consent into another kiss. Both women settled onto their knees. One hand grasped the other’s shirt and the other hand started to work themselves over their panties. Soon their kisses turn sloppy and hands started to rub frantically. Bellatrix felt her insides clench with pleasure but her knees were starting to cramp. 

“I need to lie down” Bellatrix said as Hermione helped the older witch down. Hermione took up the space above Bellatrix’s thighs and returned her hand to her panties. She didn’t realize how wet she would be by her idea. She felt her hard clit as she circled it over and over causing her walls clench. The thought of Bellatrix’s fingers inside her made her moan. 

“I need to go inside, Bella.” She heard Bellatrix’s responding moan as she slipped her fingers under her panties and into the slick wetness. 

“ _ Fuck, Bella _ ” Hermione whispered as her hips picked up speed. 

“You are so fucking beautiful” Bellatrix grunted as watched Hermione fucked herself. Bellatrix inserted a finger inside, completely surrendering to the experience. “Oh fuck, Hermione.” Hermione smirked as she panted. Sweat collected on their brows. The rustling of their clothes added to the illcitness of their mastrabation session. Hermione giggled.

“This feels so naughty, Bella. Like we are back in school, hidden away in our dorms.” Hermione gasped. Bellatrix chuckled deeply. 

“Even better, sitting across from each other in the library during study period!” Bellatrix took pleasure in the loud moan Hermione made. 

“Scandalous! That is a sacred place, oh my…” Hermione’s breath hitched as she pictured watching Bellatrix fucking herself in the Hogwarts library. Silent whimpers directed only to her. Hermione quickly inserted another finger and sped up her trusting. She felt Bellatrix’s free hand on her face and quickly opened her eyes. She loved the sexy smirk on Bellatrix’s face. 

“You’re imagining it, aren’t you?” Bellatrix asked and Hermione nodded as she watched a wave of pleasure flash across Bellatrix’s face. 

“I can see you sitting across from me, books piled around us. You pretending to read as you hand slips under your skirt. I can see... _ oh fuck me _ ....you biting your lip” Hermione said and suddenly had a desire to bite Bellatrix’s lip, so she did. 

“Fuck, Hermione...I can see you doing the same. Watching your perfect face flush as you hammer your own pussy under the table. Tell me, pet, are you close?” Bellatrix whimpered. 

“Oh yes! I’m so close, it feels so good.” She heard another dark chuckle. 

“Wait until it’s  _ my fingers  _ in your pussy. I cannot wait until the holiday break. I’m going to worship every inch of you. I have dreamed of you clenching tightly around my fingers. There are nights that I wake up and I do  _ this  _ because I hear you cumming in my dreams.” Bellatrix moaned loudly. 

"Holy fuck! Bella. I’m going to cum, baby, I’m…FUCK!” Hermione felt herself gush onto her hand and clench harder when she heard Bellatrix’s hard groan and felt her stiffening body. Hermione braced herself on Bellatrix’s chest. The overwhelming wetness on her hand made Hermione’s head swim as she grabbed the older woman into a deep kiss. Both moaned as small aftershocks hit them and they shivered into each other’s body. Hermione collapsed onto her side, panting into Bellatrix’s neck. 

“Holy shit” Bellatrix whispered as she tried to slow her breathing, staring at the ceiling. She turned her gaze to Hermione’s eyes and smiled at the satisfied look on her face. 

“That was...amazing.” Hermione whispered. “Was it okay for you?” She asked quietly. 

“It was a wonderful surprise, darling. Thank you.” Bellatrix moved over Hermione’s body to kiss her slowly, trying to pour every bit of gratitude into the kiss. 

“I can’t wait to do that on holiday” Bellatrix grinned causing Hermione to laugh. 

“Well, if you ever want to do this again before the holiday, I would not mind at all.” Hermione said as she wrapped her arms around the woman above her. “But I’m sleepy now.” Hermione yawned. 

“Want me to go?” Bellatrix asked softly as she stroked Hermione’s hair. Hermione shook her head. 

“No, you can borrow some pajamas and stay here. It’s the weekend. As long as you leave before Filch makes his rounds, McGonagall shouldn’t mind us sleeping together.” Hermione said as she motioned for Bellatrix to get up. Even though they were professors, they didn’t want their private lives on show for the students. Satisfied with the answer, Bellatrix helped herself to some of Hermione’s clothes and they readied themselves for bed. Once they were finished and snuggled close together for warmth, Bellatrix kissed Hermione good night. 

“Thank you again for tonight. I swear I will help you with your research tomorrow.” Bellatrix said quietly and snuggled into Hermione’s hair, tightening her hold on the witch’s waist. Hermione sighed happily when an evil thought popped into her head. Silently giggling Hermione turned in Bellatrix embrace. 

“At least, now you know what I look like when I cum, imagine when it’s you doing it to me.” Hermione whispered teasingly into Bellatrix’s ear. “Good night!” 

Hermione continued to silently chuckle when she heard Bellatrix’s muttered cursing. 

“Such a fucking tease!” Bellatrix grinned to herself, knowing she wouldn’t want it any other way. 


End file.
